Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{8q - 10}{10r} + \dfrac{6p - 10}{10r}$ You can assume $p,q,r \neq 0$.
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{8q - 10 + 6p - 10}{10r}$ $k = \dfrac{8q - 20 + 6p}{10r}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $2$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{4q - 10 + 3p}{5r}$